Sviluppo della chiesa ai giorni nostri
Introduzione La chiesa mormone iniziò il 1990 con 7.700.000 membri, in 15,000 congregazioni e 50,000 missionari in tutto il mondo. Gli anni dal 1990 in poi hanno mostrato la crescita più esplosiva nella storia del mormonismo nel mondo mentre si è espansa significativamente in Africa e nell' ex Unione Sovietica dove era stata fino ad allora relativamente piccola. Alcuni cominciarono a dire della chiesa mormone che era la chiesa che cresceva più rapidamente in tutto il mondo, sebbene quello si applichi solo alla crescita in termini di percentuale interna, non pura crescita numerica e persino la percentuale della velocità di crescita è contestata. Cionondimeno, le affermazioni del mormonismo alla verità e all’autorità del sacerdozio da Dio non sono contingenti alla rapida crescita del mormonismo. Crescita ed espansione Negli ultimi decenni degli anni ‘90, la Russia diede il permesso alla chiesa mormone di stabilire congregazioni sul suo territorio ed essi lo fecero a Stalingrado (St. Pietrosburgo) quell’anno. Per facilitare il programma missionario sempre in espansione la Chiesa creò il Fondo Generale Missionario che permetteva ai membri di donare facilmente sostegno ai missionari e rese anche più facile ai missionari delle zone povere partire in missione. Nel 1991, la Chiesa ordinò il suo 500,000 esimo missionario dal 1830 e aprì il lavoro in Armenia e Ucraina. I mormoni nelle Tonga festeggiarono il 150esimo anniversario della Chiesa là. Questo fu anche un tempo di grande espansione edilizia. Fu iniziata la costruzione di templi in Spagna, Hong Kong, e un secondo tempio in Inghilterra. La Chiesa cominciò anche a usare I fondi generali della decima per costruire cappelle invece di far costruire ad ogni congregazione la loro propria cappella. Ciò permise alla Chiesa di risparmiare milioni di dollari all’anno tramite l’uso ripetuto degli stessi piani di costruzione. Gli anni ‘90 videro l’era più grande della costruzione di cappelle della chiesa mormone in tutto il mondo. Per la fine della decade erano state costruite 300 all’anno. Per tutto il suo mandato come presidente della chiesa , Ezra Taft Benson aveva chiesto ai membri di allungare il passo per quanto riguardava il lavoro missionario della chiesa. Egli chiese ai membri di ‘inondare la terra’ con il Libro di Mormon, il ché essi fecero. Durante gli anni ‘80 e ‘90, una media di 250,000 persone all’anno si unirono alla chiesa mormone, il ché equivaleva a tutti i membri della chiesa nel 1900. Il presidente Benson morì all’inizio del 1994, a lui successe Howard W. Hunter. Sebbene anziano, il presidente Hunter era noto per la sua potente testimonianza di Gesù Cristo e per il suo appello a tutti i membri di prepararsi ad andare presto al tempio. Egli assistette anche al 2000esimo palo della Chiesa, a Città del Messico, Messico. Il presidente Hunter morì nove mesi dopo. Gli successe Gordon B. Hinckley il 12 marzo, 1995. Il presidente Hinckley immediatamente si incontrò coi membri della stampa, qualcosa che lo avrebbe contraddistinto come presidente della chiesa. Era stato intervistato a Larry King Live e a 60 Minutes, e anche da numerosi altri reporter in tutto il mondo. Lui insieme agli altri apostoli emanarono anche il proclama La Famiglia: Un Proclama al Mondo, che difende la famiglia contro gli attacchi crescenti che fronteggia nella cultura popolare. All’inizio del 1996, la Chiesa raggiunse il punto in cui vivevano più mormoni fuori dagli Stati Uniti che all’interno. In maggio, il presidente Hinckley dedicò un tempio a Hong Kong. Per il 1997, la Chiesa raggiunse i 10,000,000, membri con più di 100,000 persone in solo nell’ Africa occidentale, e quasi 3,000,000di membri in Sud America. Il presidente Hinckley assistette ad un’esplosione di costruzioni di templi con due di essi nell’ Africa occidentale, e dozzine in Europa e Sud America. La crescita rese necessario che nel 1997, il presidente Hinckley organizzasse il terzo, quarto e quinto quorum dei Settanta che soprintesero alle operazioni della Chiesa in varie regioni del mondo e trasse i membri del quorum dai membri locali. Mentre il presidente Hinckley pensava alla crescita della chiesa ricevette una rivelazione che si dovevano costruire molti più templi ma questi dovevano essere più piccoli dei templi come quello di Salt Lake o quello di Washington, D.C. Questi templi più piccoli sarebbero stati portati ai membri in tutto il mondo. Egli disse che per la fine del 2000 la Chiesa, che aveva poco più di 50 templi nel 1997, ne avrebbe avuti 100 in attività. Si cominciò a costruire templi in tutto il mondo: all’ Aia, Olanda; a Helsinki Finlandia; a Kiev, Ukraina; un altro in Africa; e ancora di più dozzine in Sud America e Nord America. Il primo di questi mini-templi fu dedicato a Monticello, una comunità rurale isolata, in Utah. Anche se più piccoli, questi templi sono costruiti con alti parametri di qualità e bellezza. Il100esimo tempio fu dedicato a Boston, Massachusetts il 1 ottobre, 2000. Trentaquattro templi furono dedicati solo nel 2000, circa 3 al mese. Ogni anno del primo decennio del ventunesimo secolo ha visto nuove nazioni aperte al lavoro missionario. Nel 2002 furono costruite le prime cappelle in Serbia, la Repubblica di Georgia, e India. In Africa fu costruito un centro di addestramento missionario. Nel 2003, la Chiesa aiutò con fondi e generi scolastici il Ghana dove molte migliaia di persone si erano unite alla chiesa. Nel novembre 2003, the governo del Brasile, che ha quasi 1,000,000 di Mormoni, diede un premio alla chiesa per il suo aiuto umanitario a quel paese. La chiesa cominciò anche dei progetti di vaccinazione in Africa che hanno vaccinato quasi 1,000,000 di bambini all’anno contro la malaria. La stampa favorevole in Africa permise alla chiesa di entrare nel Benin e nel 2003 la chiesa iniziò la produzione di massa di Atmit, un porridge denso, nutritivo fatto di orzo, da distribuire in Africa. La chiesa cooperò persino con le agenzie di soccorso islamiche per produrre cibo islamicamente puro (Hallal) da distribuire in nazioni mussulmane come Afghanistan e Iraq. Nel 2004 e nel 2005, la chiesa mormone continuò a costruire più templi. dal gennaio 2006, ci sono 122 templi operativi in tutto il mondo e nove in costruzione . Il numero dei membri della chiesa ha superato i 12,000,000. Cambiamenti nel programma missionario negli anni ‘90s e nei primi anni del 2000 hanno incoraggiato giovani uomini e donne a prepararsi meglio al servizio missionario. La chiesa ha incoraggiato anche le coppie in pensione a svolgere delle missioni, molti sono missionari umanitari che vanno spesso in nazioni dove non è permesso il proselitismo ed aiutano tutte le persone a prescindere dalla religione. Nel marzo 2001, il presidente Hinckley annunciò la creazione del Fondo perpetuo dell’Istruzione modellato sul Fondo Perpetuo dell’ Emigrazione della chiesa del secolo scorso. Questo programma fornì denaro ai giovani mormoni in nazioni povere per aiutarli ad ottenere istruzione. Per la fine del 2004, più di 10,000 individui hanno ricevuto del denaro per studiare in ventitrè nazioni, per la maggior parte in sud America, e furono fatti piani per espandere il fondo all’ Africa e all’ Asia all’inizio del 2006. Cambiamento, sfide, e tradizione La dottrina mormone della rivelazione continua vuol dire che, mentre la dottrina resta la stessa Dio di volta in volta, rivelerà di fare dei cambiamenti nella gestione della chiesa. Questi cambiamenti sono ispirati per aiutare la chiesa nella sua missione di portare il vangelo al mondo intero. La crescita esplosiva degli anni ‘90 portò molti cambiamenti del genere, ma gli anni ‘90 rappresentarono un periodo durante il quale i mormoni rifletterono e celebrarono il loro comune retaggio. Sebbene la maggior parte dei mormoni non abbia oggi antenati pionieri mormoni il retaggio spirituale è condiviso da tutti. All’inizio degli anni ‘90 la chiesa produsse programmi computerizzati per assistere nella ricerca Genealogica e storia di famiglia . I mormoni credono di dover cercare i loro antenati e svolgere le ordinanze per procura per la salvezza dei morti, tali come il battesimo per i morti. Later in the decade the Church launched its website Family Search and has continually expanded online resources to help all people, not just Mormons, find out who their ancestors were. Gli anni 1990 sino al 2000 vedono anche molte commemorazioni storiche. Nel 1992, la Società di Soccorso celebrò il suo 150esimo anniversario. Nel 1994, Il dipartimento di Storia della Famiglia celebrò il suo centenario. Nel 1996 e 1997, ebbero luogo celebrazioni mondiali, commemorazioni, e drammatizzazioni del viaggio dei pionieri mormoni dall’ Illinois allo Utah per onorare il 150esimo anniversario del viaggio. Nel giugno 1996, cominciò a Nauvoo, Illinois la recitazione commemorativa. Nel 1997, anche le congregazioni mormoni di tutto il mondo percorsero dei brevi tragitti per commemorare il percorso. I Mormoni Europei lanciarono in viaggio per mare nel 2001 per commemorare l’ emigrazione dei Mormoni in America nel diciannovesimo secolo. Gli Stati Uniti onorarono i pionieri mormoni con un’esibizione nello Smithsonian, e la PBS produssero molteplici documentari su Joseph Smith e il viaggio mormone. La chiesa produsse un film intitolato Legacy che narrava la storia della chiesa agli inizi. Lo stato dell’Illinois nel 2005 emise una scusa ufficiale per l’ espulsione dei Santi e l’omicidio di Joseph e Hyrum Smith. Missouri ha proclamato una scusa nel 1976. Nel 2000, La chiesa mormone cominciò a ricostruire il Tempio di Nauvoo e lo dedicò il 27 giugno, 2002. Inoltre nel 2000, la chiesa tenne riunioni speciali per commemorare 2000 anni dalla nascita di Gesù Cristo. In gennaio di quell’anno la Prima Presidenza e il Quorum dei Dodici Apostoli produsse The Living Christ come loro testimonianza al mondo su Gesù come nostro SSalvatore. Nel 2005, La chiesa tenne celebrazioni per onorare il bicentenario della nascita di Joseph Smith. La chiesa è stata anche attiva nel promuovere varie cause negli ultimi decenni. Essa si è schierata per la famiglia ed ha mandato rappresentanti a conferenze mondiali sulla famiglia. La chiesa si è opposta a misure che altererebbero la definizione di una famiglia. Ha anche promosso misure e programmi contro droga e pornografia. La chiesa mormone e il futuro Mentre riconosce le sfide e difficoltà del nostro mondo, il presidente Gordon B. Hinckley ha enfatizzato un messaggio ottimista di speranza tramite la grazia e l’espiazione di Gesù Cristo. Egli ha insegnato che la chiesa continuerà a crescere e a rafforzarsi nel mondo. La chiesa continua il suo programma missionario e cercherà di portare il suo messaggio della realtà di Dio, la missione redentrice di Gesù Cristo, e il potere del vangelo di trasformare il mondo. La chiesa mormone entra sempre legalmente in una nazione e manda non solo missionari per il proselitismo, ma anche missionari umanitari per benedire tutti i figli di Dio. La chiesa al momento sta crescendo molto in sud America, Africa e Asia. Nel 2002, la chiesa incaricò alcuni dei suoi Apostoli di vivere permanentemente all’estero, nelle Filippine e in Cile per ora, così che i dirigenti potessero essere più vicini a dove vivono i membri. Ai dirigenti locali è stata data una maggiore autorità di portare avanti il lavoro guidati dall’alto per gli insegnamenti, ma liberi d’agire nella loro zona come meglio sentono. La chiesa affronta ancora sfide, sebbene non generalmente dalla persecuzione ufficiale contro la chiesa intera, ma più contro gli individui. Queste nuove sfide cercano di erodere la chiesa attaccando i membri individualmente, ma la chiesa cionondimeno va avanti e continua a crescere. Le nuove sfide sono sfide di crescita esplosiva e secolarismo. Ma i mormoni sono ottimisti che affronteranno con successo queste sfide proprio come i loro antenati spirituali avevano incontrato le sfide fisiche dei loro tempi.